Fading Away
by KiaraAlexisKlay
Summary: A songfic based on Zan da man's POV! Mature rating for mucho language.


**Title**: Fading Away

**Author:** Kiara Alexis Klay

**Genre: **Roswell, Songfic

**Disclaimer: **Roswell and all characters belong to Melinda Metz, Jason Katims, WB-UPN-SciFi. **_Simple Plan_** performs the song, and it is called _Untitled_, and the lyrics belong to them, their producers, and whoever wrote the song.

**Summary: **Zan POV, AU. What Zan must have felt had he managed to survive Rath and Lonnie's attempt to kill him. Spoilers for Meet the Dupes.

**A/n: **I fell in love with the character of Zan through so many awesome fan fiction's featuring _'da man'_! So I just had to do this. My first time writing the accent, I'm from California originally and Kentucky recently, so don't flame me too bad please!

**Zan is da man! **

**"Faded Away"**

It hurts. Its fuckin' hurts like hell. An I's jest not talking 'bout my's body an' all.

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

Alls I remember when I first woke up was da pain. The pain, and the knowledge dat my's world was even more screwed over dan it ever was before.

Before what?

Before I's experienced the taste of what happened to meh in my previous royal existence.

Betrayed by my's own sista.

Again.

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

Is dis what if feels likes to have you's still beatin' heart ripped out?

Cause I knows in my case it feels too damn much like a Mack truck tried to run over meh wit a little extraterrestrial nudge from my so called 'brother' and best buddy.

Oh, wait dat _was_ what happened.

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

I's still can't figger dis b'tch out.

I's did everything dat I's could to help 'em out despite no real help from ours supposed 'protector'. I's sacrificed so much, to protect dem, to stays alive. So we's didn't have it so good al the time, so what? We was together, we had each other's backs or so I thought. We was da Royalty and I was da man.

I's even done the wild thing wit Aves cause apparently we's some hot item back on old home sweet not home on Antar. Apparently, we was married or mated or whateva we's E.T.'s do, and she's my 'destiny' or some such nonsense.

It wasn't enough.

Oh, how's I's see's dat now.

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again_

Could I's have done things different?

Probably.

Maybe.

Perhaps not.

But I's gets da feelin' dat dis would've 'appened sooner or latah.

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

Maybe I's could have not talked so much 'bout some place we's never been too, not built it up so much dat da two traitors felt dey had to do what dey did.

Not that I's excusin' them or nuthin'.

I's never gonna be able to forget or even forgive dem.

We's maybe clones of de Originals but we's also so much more. We's didn't have to follow history we's so much better dan we's ever was before.

Ifs I's ever see those two ever again…de's going to know what a Royal fury feels like.

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

Going solo ain't all it's cracked up to be. As much as I hates to admit it, it's jest not the same witout de others. At dis point I'd even take Aves, though she just stood der while there almost was a Kingly street pizza on da grill of dat truck.

My beloved sis' was prolly responsible fer dat as well.

She could put my 'buddy' and right hand man to shame wit all her schemes an' such. Perhaps she shoulda been da General insteada him.

_I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

I's not in New York no mores. Der's somethin' 'appenin and I's got a feeling my dupe and his posse are gonna be at the middle of it, wit the traitors stirrin' up trouble.

Besides, I can't explain it, but I get's this feelin' dat der's somethin', someone, I'm supposed to be searchin' for, and when I get der I'll be complete.

So's I's 'borrows' a sturdy lookin' set of wheels and head out in de direction my heart is pullin' meh, and wonderin' if I's can last de five days to Roswell, New Mexico.

-**Finis**-


End file.
